


Baby, I'm Your Man (Don't You Know That?)

by orphan_account



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Appreciation of Said Scars, Because They're Cute I'm Not Sorry, Established Relationship, I need sleep, If They Exist???, Knuckle kisses, M/M, No Boxes This Time, One Shot, Pet Names, Romance, Scars, Soft and Supportive Boyfriends Taking Care of Each Other, Sorry For the Box Stans, They Still Exist of Course, They're Just Quiet in This Fic, Useless Gays, anyway, compliments, more importantly, useless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I really like your face,” Peter had felt the need to voice his feelings as he grabbed Wade’s arm, removed his glove and traced a thin, white scar that roped around his wrist and stopped sharply at the start of his pointer finger. This was probably Peter’s favorite scar to trace.“Thanks, I like yours.” Deadpool snorted, mindlessly swinging his legs over the edge of the rooftop of Peter’s apartment complex.“I know you do.”(Please read notes!)





	Baby, I'm Your Man (Don't You Know That?)

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty so, this is just a stupid little one-shot but I feel like it's important to point out the fact that this was originally the beginning to a multi-chaptered story of mine that just didn't work out very well. I'm not going to ever do something with this, but if you want to then by all means, please do so. Just make sure to send me whatever it is you made if anything. :)
> 
> Also, I feel like it should be mentioned that the title has no real significance to the story other than it's a lyric from a Wham! song and I love that band almost just as much as Wade does so it felt like my civilian duty to make the title from the song I'm Your Man. 
> 
> Okay that's all. Thank you for being patient enough to read this. Have fun kids!

If there was one thing that Peter loved more than Wade’s scars, it was being able to touch Wade’s scars. He could spend countless hours just tracing along the bumps and ridges on his chest, mapping out every single cut and bruise that was etched on his arms and using all his energy to dedicate every cicatrix to memory. Needless to say at this point, Peter had found Wade to be absolutely stunning. Sure it was a shock to see at first, considering he looked like a (in Deadpool’s own words) “fried egg with little bits of shriveled up dildo in the mix”. How he managed to somehow make perfect and yet absolutely no sense at the same time with that description, Peter didn’t know, but it didn’t take long for Peter to realize how wrong Wade really was about himself. Peter had to admit, his scars put him off when Wade took off his mask at first, but it wasn’t because he looked ugly. It was that he looked like he was in pain. All the time. 

Hell, every time he spoke a scar on his cheek would wiggle and stretch in such a way that wanted to make Peter grind his teeth into the next century. It was heartbreaking torture sometimes, to see Wade having to forever live with openly irritated wounds that crisscrossed all across his body. He rarely ever talks about it, but Peter can tell just how painful it is for him sometimes. There are days when Wade can barely move he hurts so much. Those were always the worst days to deal with. 

Peter had eventually learned to accept it for what it is though and that’s when Wade’s gracefulness came into view. Before Peter had seen Wade’s face, the mercenary had always kept himself guarded and held himself in such an aloof way sometimes and friendly the next. He was unpredictable and it was admittedly, terrifying before Wade had revealed what he looked like. Ever since seeing him without the mask however, it was like he allowed himself to be more vulnerable and his personality switched from aloofness to closely protective and flirtatious beyond reason. (Granted, he had always been flirtatious around Peter, but before he always managed to at least keep it just within reason before. Now, Peter can’t even go a day without hearing at least ten pick-up lines a day and a marriage proposal.) 

He was still unpredictable, (as to be expected) but less terrifying. He was more himself since then and that somehow ended up becoming beautiful. More than, really. Honestly, as corny as it is, ethereal is the best word Peter could think of for Wade, but he’d never tell him that. 

Peter has known the Wade without the mask for almost a year and a half now and there was not a day that goes by where he doesn’t want to see Wade’s face.  
“I really like your face,” Peter had felt the need to voice his feelings as he grabbed Wade’s arm, removed his glove and traced a thin, white scar that roped around his wrist and stopped sharply at the start of his pointer finger. This was probably Peter’s favorite scar to trace.  
“Thanks, I like yours.” Deadpool snorted, mindlessly swinging his legs over the edge of the rooftop of Peter’s apartment complex.  
“I know you do.” Peter snorted, mindlessly letting his fingers brush over the bubbled little bits of skin on the bottom of his palm. They looked redder than normal. “Do they hurt? Your scars, I mean.” 

Wade just lazily shrugged in reply. Which was Deadpool’s way of saying, ‘yes, they hurt like a bitch but I’m too embarrassed to actually say it out loud.’  
“Do you want me to stop messing with your arm?”  
“No. It doesn't hurt as long as you’re not pushing on them too hard.” 

The two fell into a comfortable silence as Peter continued to (lightly) prod and (very softly) poke at Wade’s ungloved hand. While the mercenary continued to swing his legs and whistle to the tune of what sounded suspiciously like a Wham! song, Peter’s head had gone fuzzy with all the of thoughts polluting his minds. He wasn’t sure why but he felt… off. Like the world was just slightly out of balance, tilting to one side almost, and he seemed to be the only one that noticed. Ever since this morning his skin felt prickly and grew more and more irritable with every hour. Since it’s midnight, his skin is currently at a point where the prickling is intense enough for everything to ache. Maybe this is what Wade felt all the time. Ugh, how does he do it? 

“Everything alright baby boy?” Wade asked, quickly snapping Peter out of his wandering thoughts.  
“Uh, yeah, sorry. Jus’ thinkin’ s’all.” Peter mumbled, feeling that all too familiar sense of oncoming danger jab at the back of his neck, but it was different somehow. Almost like it was too far away, just out of reach. Which sucked because not only does everything feel so wrong, he feels out of control. Like he should do something, but what?  
“What ‘cha thinkin’ about?” Wade asked, the eyes of his mask growing comically large, it made Peter smile. Wade never failed to make Peter smile whenever he needed to most.  
“I dunno, it’s just… Something feels… weird.”  
“Weird? Like, your spider-sense is a tinglin’ kinda weird or…?”  
“Sort of.” Peter answered. Well, said really. As ‘sort of’ didn’t actually answer Wade’s question.  
“Sort of?”  
“I don’t know what that means either. It’s just like… a warning, like… like something big is going to happen in the future and I don’t know what it is or how to stop it.” 

Peter bit at his lip until it itched and tried his hardest to push all his focus back onto Deadpool’s hand. The less he thought about his spider-sense going haywire, the better.  
“Man, sounds like a lot.” Wade sighed, moving his hand (the one Peter was holding) so his palm was pressed firmly against Peter’s own palm.  
“Yeah. It is.” Peter sighed, letting all the held back breath he didn’t even know he was holding in out. “I love you Wade.” Peter slid his hand over Wade’s and slotted his fingers in between his partner’s own.

Peter never got tired of holding Wade’s hand, it was calloused and ridged and because it so much larger than his own, his fingers almost made it past Peter’s wrist. It made all of Peter feel safe and excited all at the same time.  
“I love you too Sugar Bean.” Wade replied, bringing their interlocked hands to his lip and pressed a small kiss to each of Peter’s knuckles.  
“Sugar Bean? That’s a new one.”  
“Yeah, gotta spice it up every now and then or else it gets boring. Like it?” Wade asked, and guessing by the way his mask is moving, he’s trying his best to convey wiggly eyebrows.  
“Love it.” Peter chuckled, rubbing circles on Wade’s hand with his thumb.  
“And whatever it is your spidey-sense means, I know it’s nothing we can’t get through together Baby Boy.”  
“How do you know?”  
“Because you are the most bravest and strongest person I know Peter.”

Wade never ceased to take Peter by surprise by his sentimentality. Which is probably why Peter’s only response to that was,  
“I don’t think ‘most bravest’ is grammatically correct Wade.” Which then resulted in a very affronted looking Deadpool who slapped his chest in mock offense and continued to play jokes on Peter for the rest of the night. 

By the time the two actually decided to call it a day and Peter was back in his apartment, spandex suit free, it was already three in the morning. Peter’s spider-sense, though continuing to blare sirens in the back of his head, was suddenly a lot more manageable than before. He believed what Wade had said was true, and that would be enough for now.


End file.
